


The Complete Path, Closed

by Hephy



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Time Travel, but also... pre established relationship?, holy cow I wrote something g rated, save the Todd save the world, tim is severely sleep deprived, time travel makes no sense you're welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hephy/pseuds/Hephy
Summary: Tim’s first kiss with Jason happens after Jason’s first kiss with him. But Tim experiences the first kiss before Jason does. Nevermind the kisses occur roughly 30 years apart. Confused yet? Yeah. Time travel is funny that way.





	The Complete Path, Closed

**Author's Note:**

> This shortie was inspired by a line in my other work, Low Light Midnight. It's really about Jason Todd saying The Thing. I wanted this story to be able to stand separate and apart from Low Light Midnight, but they can be read together if desired.

The Complete Path, Closed

This wasn’t the first time electricity writhed across his Faraday Cage bodysuit but it was the first time the bands were blue. They crackled and rolled up his thighs, over his torso, and along his arms to the channeling rods in his gauntlets and disappeared inside the canister in his hand.

Both end caps of the device expanded and vapor hissed out. The light bars along the sides flashed dim red indicating a charging cycle.

He pulled off the cowl and lowered the metal fabric mask, able to breathe easier without them. Time travel had never been so simple. The only problem was the accuracy. He could return to his original time with exact accuracy - he had that mapped and logged in the computer - but entering a new point in time he’d never been to wasn’t as clean cut. It was also risky. He didn’t know when he was. Only that he was - or should be - in downtown Gotham City sometime in the not _ too _ distant future.

Tim straightened and took in the room. He was in someone’s home. In his time, not whenever he was now, the location was a crumbling parking garage. Now he stood in an eclectic, multi-level living room. A couch, chair, coffee table, and empty entertainment center were pristine and clear except for a worn book and a steaming cup of tea. He could smell it. Jasmine.

Three wide, ascending steps surrounded the area leading to a hall along a kitchen. Tim didn’t recognize any of the paintings on the walls but he spared a moment to appreciate the taste in decor. It was a beautiful home. Or apartment. Or whatever. But it was late and the lights were low. Hard to tell much of anything beyond the immediate area.

He turned and searched for the nearest exit. Priority one was learning the year and making sure the Batcave was still standing and-

“Hey.”

Tim started. He hadn’t heard or seen anyone. He turned, empty hand reaching for the pocket with batarangs. He stopped with his fingertips on the seam - instinct checked his muscle memory.

At the top of the trio of stairs and standing in the kitchen doorway was a man. Tall. Broad about the shoulders. Built. His eyes had the impression of experience. Even from this distance they were a blue Tim could see in the dimness and swore he knew. Then, as the man stepped further into the light, there was the black hair with a white streak and Tim’s heart almost dropped out of him.

“Jason?” The name departed his lips as shellshocked awe. All at once he’d been derailed. His composure shattered. His laser focus exploded and realigned on an older Jason Todd. He was still _ alive _.

A smile he recognized stretched wide. Almost cocky.

“Look at you.” Jason descended the stairs, “Tim at 20. The age where you’re just figuring things out.”

Tim took a step back as his space was entered. Jason stopped and let him process. However old he was he hadn’t lost any height or build. He was still so clearly _ Jason _and he was ashamed it had taken him seconds to recognize him.

Tim drew an audible breath. It was shaky.

“It’s okay.” Jason told him and held out a hand.

Tim didn’t accept.

“What's the date?” Tim asked.

Jason’s smile softened, “You jumped 30 years, Timbers. You can do the math.”

Tim knew his eyes were darting and the silence was stretching. He’d already done the math. Accepting it was another matter.

“You’re 53.” He said. His heart was pounding. Inside he was terrified and hopeful.

Jason inclined his head and his eyes squinted with his smile. The hint of crows feet was somehow fitting. He didn’t look 53. Not with such deep, black hair with only that shock of distinguishing white. Not with so few wrinkles and such gorgeous skin. Only his demeanor and how comfortable and capable his gaze was matched the number.

“I prefer to call it the 23rd anniversary of my 30th birthday.” Jason said and offered his hand again. Tim stared at it. At the band of silver around his ring finger that had two thin rings at the center. The first red. The second darker red. Then he could see scars. Scars over the palm and across his forearm and stretching up and hidden beneath the rolled cuff of his shirt. Scars all of them had but age had given Jason time to collect more.

“Come here.” Jason said, voice soft.

Tim put his trembling hand in Jason’s and was drawn into an embrace. He didn’t resist. A great sigh escaped him as he gave in and held and let himself be held. He felt like crying. When was the last time he’d been hugged? Months? Over a year ago? Before Gotham and the world began crumbling?

“I haven’t seen you in so long.” Tim said. His voice quivered.

Jason rubbed his back. Even through the bodysuit he could feel the warmth of his touch. He always ran hot, Tim knew. Ever since the Lazarus pit. He smelled like leather and mild, expensive aftershave and Tim hadn’t realized he recognized his scent until now. Thirty years and Jason still smelled the same? It hurt but also left Tim overjoyed.

“You left Gotham. Why?” Tim asked.

Jason’s fingers combed through his hair.

He said, “You’ll have to ask me when you go back and find me.”

Go back.

Tim pulled away to look at him. His heart was pounding again.

“Jason, I have to find-”

“I know.” Jason said, holding his shoulders.

“And I need-”

“I know.” He took the canister from Tim, the light bars now yellow, and set it on the coffee table beside the tea.

“First, this.” Jason removed his ring and twisted it apart. The band separated and the two red rings came free.

“The bright red is what you need to make the roundtrip jump through time _ and _ space.”

Tim’s brow creased, “It’s so small.”

“Packs a punch, though. So be careful where you discharge it. Now, this one,” Jason held the dark red ring up, “_ I _ made for you. For us.”

“What is it?” Tim accepted the rings and held them gently afraid they’d break. 

“Addition to your navigation system. The time and place encoded is where we spent - where you will spend - our honeymoon.”

“Our honeymoon?” Tim repeated.

Jason’s mouth curled at the corners and he nodded.

Tim let out a breath that sounded like an ‘oh’. He swayed, lightheaded, but Jason put a hand at the small of his back and pulled him close. Jason took his hand and held it to his chest and the way he looked at Tim was _ soft _.

“We get married?” Tim said, and felt dumb. And it was dumb because all the evidence he needed was there but he needed to _ hear _ it.

Jason nodded, “Yes.”

Tim inhaled sharply and held the breath.

“_ Shit _.” Tim laughed, a thin, wispy sound, and felt like he was a child again - afraid but thrilled by everything.

Jason pressed their foreheads together and Tim had never felt such a natural high. Not even paragliding or free falling had made him feel this light.

“I’m going to tell you something now,” Jason said, “because it’s gonna be years before you hear it from my dumb, stubborn ass again.”

Tim squeezed Jason’s hand. Felt the aged wedding band now back in place press into their fingers. He swallowed but couldn’t prepare himself for the way Jason whispered to him.

“I love you.”

An elated rush came over Tim and he shut his eyes. Drew a quiet, controlled breath to compose himself in the face of such a raw admission.

“I love you, Tim.” Jason said again, “Don’t ever assume I don’t. And don’t give up on me. Even when I’m being the king of idiots. And a coward.”

“I won’t.” Tim said, and added in a hush, “I promise.” A tear stole down his cheek.

“It takes time but we figure it out.” Jason said. He caressed his thumb over Tim’s hand.

Tim couldn’t believe he was seeing, touching, and holding him. That he was still alive and they were _ married _ . That he _ would be _married to Jason.

He was captivated by this older version and the unmistakable features. Those cheekbones and the blue of his gleaming eyes. The sharpness of his jaw and strength of his chin. And then there was a scar that cut through his eyebrow and nipped just onto his cheek below - when would he get it and how?

Jason wiped away the tear and whispered his name like a concerned scolding. Told him he looked so tired. That he needed rest because he wasn’t at his best. Teased him and said if he was rested he would have realized the possibility that someone would meet him in the future. Of course, Tim thought. It made sense. He’d return to his own time and buy the property once the parking garage was demolished and build a safe place where it stood. This place. The place he had traveled to. Here. Now.

Tim listened and nodded, because he couldn't deny any of it. He loved Jason’s voice but never imagined thirty years would alter the timbre so much. Its masculine tone serenaded his attention and Tim hung on his every word. He sniffed as two more tears escaped and Jason used both palms to wipe his face. Tim curled his fingers over Jason’s forearms and held not wanting him to let go.

There was an opportunity to say something meaningful or profound but intelligent words abandoned Tim; his brain had done an emotional jackknife and was still cartwheeling out in a field. Instead he half laughed, half sobbed, unable to believe this man - who was so handsome, so sweet on him, and loved him - would be his. And then he made a fool of himself.

He kissed him.

Fear struck him like a bolt. He was crazy. Kissing a 53 year old Jason Todd? He was an idiot. Except - 

Jason kissed him back, sweet and wonderful, and the fear dispersed.

He tasted like Jasmine. Smelled like warmth and gentleness. Felt right as he was pulled close and bowed back.

Tim’s eyes fluttered when the kiss ended. Dizziness seized him but Jason supported his weight.

From the table the device beeped and broke the trance. Tim looked to see the light bars were blue. It was ready for another jump.

Jason made a sound and reached to pick it up. He parted from Tim but made sure he was stable on his feet. With a twist the main chamber parted and the programming bank displayed. Together they placed the rings along the internal registration cylinder. Jason seated them, twisted it back together until it locked, and took Tim’s hand. He placed the device in his palm.

“You take this and you get home. You find me. We make the jump together. Then we save the world. Easy.”

Tim nodded, “No pressure.”

Jason bowed at the same time he lifted Tim’s empty hand and kissed the back of it. Overwhelmed and charmed, Tim felt his cheeks heat.

“You’re gonna be great.” Jason said, “_ We _ are going to be great.”

He stepped back and Tim wanted to reach for him. Wanted a little longer with him. His own time was in tatters, burning and deteriorating, and he didn’t want to go. But he had to. So he remained still and watched Jason read him like a book.

“It’s okay.” Jason said, voice still as reassuring, “You’ll see me soon.”

“Where will I find you?” Tim asked.

“The Altai Mountains.”

Tim nodded and replaced his cowl. Before he pulled up the mask he paused.

“Thank you.” He said. He was afraid if he spoke more he’d feel a fool again. So he stayed silent and activated the device and let it powerup. It whirred and as the humming grew louder, the spinning energy whirling faster and faster as it dialed 30 years into the past, Jason stepped back three paces.

In a controlled flash of electricity he was gone.

The air was charged with residual particles and Jason stood watching the empty space for a long while. He rotated his wedding band. It felt different without the red rings. He’d been carrying them so long they had felt permanent. But they had found their home and the purpose they were intended for.

“Hey.”

Jason smiled at the impression of him and turned to face his husband standing at the mouth of the hallway.

“How long have you been there?” He asked.

“Seven seconds,” Tim said, “I waited five minutes after sensors registered an electrical surge matching my previous studies on time travel before I came out of the lab. I didn’t want to interrupt The Moment.”

“So you knew it was time before I did.” Jason said.

Tim met him at the top of the steps but stopped him before he climbed the third. They were more evenly matched in height this way and Jason humored him. Tim pulled at the front of his shirt and drew him closer.

“I knew today was the day when you set out that Jasmine tea this morning and picked up that scuffed and creased used book at the secondhand store four blocks from here. I also know that is at least your second cup of tea this evening.”

“Oh, I see. Mr. _ The _ Detective never takes a holiday.” Jason teased.

“There's no shutoff switch for such a skill.”

“Trust me, I know.” He kissed Tim’s forehead and tucked his black but peppered white hair behind his ear.

Unlike him, Tim looked his age. Seeing him at 20 and now at 50 he saw all the years come together. The weight of the work on him. But he was still Tim Drake. Thirty years hadn’t diminished the cornerstones of what made him _ him _.

“You signed up for this.” Tim said.

“Best damn decision I’ve ever made.” Jason countered, “And you know, us keeping this area completely clean this year is a diabolical deception. How long after you jumped did you go thinking this room was going to be this tidy and clean? You know, not have all your projects just tossed about like a high-tech pasta salad?”

Tim’s head bowed and he smiled. His hands settled on Jason’s chest.

“Almost two years after we built it.” He admitted.

“Took that long?”

“_ Stop _.” Tim gave him a slight shove but his smile had only grown, “We couldn't leave tech out the electric field would have fried everything. Besides, I thought about you more than anything. You realize you just gave me my half of our first kiss?”

“I suppose I did. You still remember it?”

Tim leaned in, “You assume I wouldn’t?”

“Sweetheart, I would _ never _. Not after all the lectures on the dangers of assuming in detective work.”

“Glad to hear it.” Tim said, “But please, my wonderful, handsome husband, kiss me again. Just like before.”

Jason stepped up, because he would do this right, and let Tim come to him. They kissed and Tim sighed and relaxed into him as he always did.

Tim remembered every detail, from the taste of Jasmine and the heat of Jason’s palms to his gentle touch. His senses lit up and for a moment the smell of leather and aftershave was nostalgic at the same time it seemed sharp and new. He was tipped and bowed back and his brain went electric as he reminisced.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write something not emotional/fluffy/sappy? Probably not.


End file.
